Detective Vonarkh
The Link with the past Von... Von... I'm here... I'm here for you now... I'm here for you... to bring happiness to you... Should you ever felt sad... Tell me please... So that I may SLAUGHTER THOSE WHO STANDS IN YOUR WAY... "Detective Vonarkh...? Sir!" "Ah... yes...?" The detective wakes off from his daydreaming session and looks back at one of the policeman. "There's not much evidences here that we could follow." The police hands over a paper consisting of the list of evidences collected in the crime scene. "It seems like it's the doing of The Phantom once again." There it is a dried bloody handprint on the wall right above the victim, whose torso is all that left of his body. "No fingerprints from the handprint, but it doesn't looks like it was printed with a glove on the killer's hand." A forensic officer explains to the detective. "I'll try to get a more detailed report on it, but for now, I don't think we could really find anything out of it." "By the way, I'm Dr. Malken, it's great to see you in person, detective. I've heard all the tales about you regarding to how you solve the case of the Molkwa Cannibal." Malken shakes the hand of Vonarkh, "Thanks, but it's not really something to be proud of, that man killed and ate his victims up. Bastards like him couldn't be forgiven." "Yeah, but still, you're the one that ended his killing spree. You surely must have brought comfort to those families of the victims." Malken looks up to him. " "" Molkwa Cannibal, 16 June 2001 - 15 March 2002, at the city of Boston, Massachusetts, there were 14 cases of cannibalism reported in just shortly a few months after the first case started in 16th, the victim's limbs were chopped off in a brutal way, leaving only the torso along with the head attached and left "standing" on the crime scene. Suggested weapon would be a butcher knife which later confirmed when searched around the apartment of the killer located in Chinatown. Cases remained unsolved until the involvement of Detective Vonarkh, who voluntarily submitted himself in the cases and offered a hand to the local policemen. The Molkwa Cannibal were captured in 15 March 2002, ending the killing spree of 21 people, including children and babies. Methods of capturing the killer involved the bait-and-lure, which were suggested by Detective Vonarkh "" "I gotta admit, that was a bold move to get a killer captured by using his own M.O. against him." Malken flips the pages of the report and retest the sample for further confirmation. "It must be hard to find a subject to commit himself as a bait to a psychopath." "He was actually a she," Vonarkh gets a notebook from his coat pocket to note down every insignificant details of the room. "She didn't knew about it as well, it was us that placed her into the circle." "Wow, really? How did you guys lured her in at the first place?" "Cannibal usually targets those with exceptionally smooth and tender flesh, so we went and searched for a model, contacting her that we needed her to be in a dirty alley down at Chinatown so that we can photoshoot there and get a project we called 'True beauty comes from the heart' done, Of course, we leave her there alone just so we could let that animal caught a glimpse of it, while we blended in with the residents there, so if anything goes wrong, we can directly take our action against that monster." "Wouldn't the model suspect anything? I mean, a photoshooting in a dirty alley would have been dangerous enough for the model to leave earlier if she was left all alone in those alley without anyone she knew of." "We got our equipment all set up in that alley to let the model knew that we're here already. Perhaps the payment was high enough for her to be good and stay intact on the location." Vonarkh closes his notebook and slide it back into his coat pocket, seemingly not wanted to further discuss the method of his doings, Malken seems to notice that, and abandoned the topic. Vonarkh then proceed to scout around the house area for more clues, when suddenly he sees a man in the forest behind the house. "Hey!" Vonarkh try to walk to him but the man runs back into the forest. He thought he's the one who at least know something about the incident here, so the moment he starts running, Vonarkh starts chasing him as well. "Hey!! Stop!!" Deeper and deeper into the forest, as he manage to catch up to his speed and pull out his gun as soon as he gets into the shooting range. "Stop or I'll Shoot!!" The suspect stopped, "Now turn around slowly!!" As soon as he turns around, the man's face are surrounded by a group of black smoke that soon he seems to recognized with. "It's been a while now, hasn't it? Vonny" The smoke shape itself to become a face. A face that Vonarkh never forgets. "It's good to know that you still have your athletic sense with you. It's a pity that my body couldn't outrun yours." the man stretches his body while the smoke covering his face still stares into his souls. "I'm coming back soon, Vonny, to retrieve what's rightfully mine." As soon as the smoke finished talking, it spreads off the man's face, leaving only him with his blank expression and drops to the ground. Vonarkh was shocked to the core, as he realized what that black smoke was. The ghost that he once made a deal with. 8 Years ago "I've had enough of this, I couldn't do it anymore!" "Yes, you can... You just need some time to get used to it... It's ok to relax..." In front of me was a lady who had her skull removed in half and her brain was all sucked dried. And I'm the one responsible for her death... "This is what you have to offer to me if you wanted my powers... Remember...?" The ghastly voice whispered directly to my head, this was the price that I had to paid for. I was a good-for-nothing low ranked cop whose job was to bought some coffees for my superior and patrol the streets once in a while. I wanted something more than this. I don't want to be a lackey forever. I wanted to be a detective. A detective that investigate every unsolvable cases and eventually cleared it in the end. I wanted to be a figure who everyone would admire. I wanted my own legacy. But I lacked of the mindpower to do so. I couldn't even complete an investigation game without even looking at the guidebook here and there. I just couldn't do it myself. I need something else. Something that would aid me in the future and made me solved cases much more easier than it was supposed to be. And so I started looking for ways to improved myself, both physically and mentally. But in this case, it's ghastly. Back in the days, when I was just a kid, playing on the backyard of my old mansion, which had been demolished now, I always found it strange for there was always another kid tagged along with me, no matter where I went. When I turned 8, celebrating my birthday party, he asked me this. "Do you want to see something cool...?" I found it hard not to accept his offer, for he had been my only best friend at that moment, so this time, I followed him to see what he had to offer. He walked into my little sister's room, Aela, 6 years old, who happened to be playing with her doll, looked at us with her eyebrow rose. "What is it, Von? Who is this?" The kid walked closer to her dolls, pointed his finger on one of the stuffed dolls. What happened next haunted my childhood forever, as his finger seemed to emit a string of smoke-like particles that soon reached the head of the doll and began to move itself, stood up and smiled at my sister. Being clueless and absolutely terrified by what she saw, Aela immediately screamed as loud as she could while throwing everything around her towards that creepy animated cotton doll. Being her protective big brother, I ran towards my sister and stood in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?! You're scaring my sister!" The kid looked at me and said something that scarred me for a lifetime. "What's wrong? I thought you liked being manipulative, do you want to be the one who manipulates? Or one who's being manipulated?" I didn't thought much of it at that moment, for all I wanted was him stopped doing creepy supernatural stuff that scared my sister. "Get away from us, you freak!" His face turned from happy to hatred the instance I said that. Despite the fact that he was my best friend, he scared my only little sister, who hadn't knew even the slightest scary things in her life yet, now scared of dolls forever. "You will be back, Vonny... You will..." After that, he just simply dissipated himself from black smoke to nothing left at all. As confused as I am, watched one of my best friend who played alongside me for 2 years, disappearing into thin air, I tried to collect my thoughts and be a big brother to see if my little sister were all right. My parents arrived after a little while, asking if we were all right. I wondered whether if he was real or not, so I asked around the townfolks whenever I got the chance to. It turned out that he was really a ghost who died in this mansion 30 years ago. Larson Bechowski, a boy who had rumored to be drowned in this mansion's bathroom by his parents due to his supernatural abilities to manipulate objects and enabled them to moved as he wished, including humans. According to the townsfolk, he might had involved himself in one homicide case by using his power to control another man's mind and killed one after another. When his parents found out about his abilities and his evil doings, they had no choice but to kill him before he grown up and became a serial killer. Nobody wants their children to become a killer and slaughter people while bringing shame to the family's name. They never revealed his body to the police and decided to buried him at the backyard of the mansion. Shortly after his death, both of their parents were dead as well, police reported that both of them were trying to kill each other with the wife using a kitchen knife while the husband a baseball bat. The results were horrifying as the wife's head being smashed into smithereens, and the husband got gutted and all of his intestines were spilled across the floor. Some say they were arguing because of their financial problems which forces them to have the need to sold their house, but the locals knew the truth all along. It was their son. He returned for a bittersweet revenge. And after that, the mansion were bought and sold numerously by many families, claiming that the mansion was haunted and that their kids were playing with another kid who weren't living in this area, and that the other kid mentally scarred their children, rendering them to have mental illness at a very young age. After having heard of the stories regarding about Larson, I constantly adviced my parents to moved from here so that we wouldn't be suffering the same fate as the previous kids did. And so we moved at October of that same year after he disappeared, and never been there once. Until now... Here I was, standing in front of the flat ground with a large square-shaped dirt on the ground, for it once stood one of the oldest building around this area. I went for the backyard, and there he was, wearing a tuxedo suit, as always, but his appearance had changed to somewhat older, like a teenager. "I knew you would come back to me, for all this time..." Category:Dismemberment